A Spring of Flames
by The Auteur
Summary: The conflicts in Westeros escalate as Daenerys and Arya find themselves in a new, changed world.


Episode I: The Cloister of Virility

The sultry scent of sex was in the air in Westeros. Little Arya Stark and her closest friend and comrade Daenerys Targaryan had fought and bled together. Together they, defeated the Lannisters, Stannis, and the horde of Others. They were young girls, but they were tired. Now, they finally gained the chance to have some rest. Together, they made the decision to commit themselves to the newly formed Cloister of Virility. Through a royal edict, Queen Daenerys established the Cloister, an otherworldly paradise where only the virtuous were permitted to live. The power of the crown sealed it off from the rest of the world. When the smallfolk of King's Landing received word of the Cloister's construction and of its exclusivity, they rioted and lashed out against their betters. They attempted to storm the Red Keep, but the loyal knights of the Queen's Guard stood firm, as did her dragons. Thus, the lesser people of Westeros learned that there exist things that they do not deserve to experience – that they are lowborn for a reason.

The Cloister was a large room, with solid walls of a pale yellow color like nankeen cloth. Small rectangular windows lined the length of the walls, giving omnidirectional views of the surrounding area of indistinct countryside. Not even Daenerys knew the exact location of the Cloister, as its location was a closely guarded secret to keep the smallfolk away. At one end of the room was a long turtleshell table up against the wall. No chairs or anything else were placed at this table, and most of the time, nothing was laid upon it either. The rest of the hall was mostly filled with exercise equipment. Indeed, the Cloister was a fully supplied gym with everything necessary to live a healthy and active life. Towards the other end of the room opposite the turtleshell table was a large television positioned before a large sofa with elegantly embroidered silk cushions and pillows. The television was hooked up to a _Playstation 4_ video game system. The room didn't have any doors save for one small iron door near the end of the hall opposite the table. However, none of the Cloister's residents dared to ever use it, for they lived in elysium here.

On the turtleshell tabletop lay Arya and Daenerys along with their friends Mindy and Stacey all completely nude. The lay on their stomachs with their faces towards the wall. They played mobile games and browsed social media on their smartphones and chromebooks. They laid there with their bare asses sticking out for the "master" of the Cloister, an alpha male named Chad. They giggled among themselves as they waited for him to use them one by one. However, the naked, muscular 25 year-old man sat before the television playing _Fortnite_ with his squad. He didn't enjoy the game whatsoever and the girls knew this. He only played it day in and day out to tease them. It didn't matter to them however, they had waited their entire lives for his seed. What would be a few more hours? "Fucking gay dude." grumped chad into his $700 headset, "Friggin pussy beta nerds didn't even put up a fight." Chad sprung up and stretched his muscles, dropping his headset and $150 _Scuf_ controller aside as if they were used rags. He turned to the gym equipment and began squatting near world record-breaking weights.

Suddenly, the rusty iron door creaked open and in waddled a simple-looking man dressed in ragged clothes. Arya turned and saw that he couldn't be more 5'11" and her countenance twisted into a disgusted scowl as she threw up a little in her mouth. She promptly joined the other girls in laughing at the little man. Ser Melvyn was his name. He was a lowborn cretin from Flea Bottom, never knowing the love of a parent as he was left on the steps of the Sept of Baelor as a newborn babe. His life was a harsh and unfulfilled one, where spent his days toiling to serve King's Landing's septons until he was eventually thrown out onto the streets by even the Faith. Since the age of eleven he had to struggle on his own, feeding on pigeons, rats, and even human feces. Within a few years of this, he lay in a gutter dying of dysentery when a traveling performer named Martyn found and gave him purpose. Melvyn followed Martyn as he made a new living as a tumbler, garnering applause and charity from the lesser nobility of the crownlands and merchants from the Free Cities. Melvyn had finally begun to live; he had companions and even a promising future for the first time in his short life. However, this all burned away when Martyn and all of Melvyn's performer friends were immolated to death by dragon fire when Daenerys took the capital. Since then, he was impressed into the service of the crown and forced become an honorary knight and the sole caretaker of the Cloister.

"Here you are my lord." mewled Melvyn as he laid a bucket full of some sort of meaty gruel by Chad's feet. Chad did not respond to the small lad as he couldn't see him. Chad was 6'2", a towering behemoth compared to Melvyn so his line of sight went straight over the poor lowborn's head. Besides, Chad's pectoral muscles were too massive to see anything that was directly below him anyway. Not even the girls had the honor of making eye contact with Chad. It said that the alphas of Westeros only look into the eyes of those that they acknowledge as their equals. In all his twenty five years of life, Chad has never once locked eyes with another – not even for a split second. A loud crash rocked the room as the sweaty hulking mass dropped his weights. He bent over and lifted the bucket to his lips. Bottom up, he chugged down the entire bucket within a few seconds. Burping, he noted, "Meatloaf and whey smoothie. Nice." as he dropped the bucket to the floor and turned his attention to the waiting women.

Melvyn's hand trembled. He hated Chad and these women. Daenerys had even destroyed his life. He had unthawed Chad's meatloaf in his dirty mop sink in a petty effort to spite his master. He knew it didn't matter what he served the man, however. Young Melvyn had made various attempts to kill Chad over the past few weeks they had spent together. He tried sabotaging the weightlifting equipment. He tried various poisons – powdered greycap, manticore venom, even 'Tears of Lys' but nothing could assail Chad's iron body. Melvyn cringed and spasmed in a sheer rage and envy as he looked over to Chad. The massive beast of a man strode over to the women's bare asses as musky sweat cascaded from his huge, muscled frame. Melvyn would need to mop it all up later, along with any of the bodily fluids that would result in his merrymaking with Arya and her comrades.

Suddenly, Arya felt a great stab as a gargantuan mass of _something_ filled her insides. Her body was captivated by unrivaled, organ-tearing agony, but she soldiered through it as she also experienced absolute bliss simultaneously. That _thing_ inside of her was far too big to be called a penis. Massive, thicc, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it was more like a hulking slab of meat. "What's wrong?" taunted Chad in his deep, booming voice, "Having trouble bearing the size of my _thing_ , its weight, its girth?" He chuckled as Arya's mouth slobbered and widened. She began to release a series of great moans from deep within her soul... for hours.

...and then she was made big with child.


End file.
